


Sleepless

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: Cat gives Kara lots to think about while lying in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @brokenvidrio and @gretl-cigarettes who asked for a fic where Kara worships Cat's freckles. It's short, but this is what came out. Hope you enjoy! (:

Cat could feel the heat moving across her skin in the dark, slowly scanning every inch of exposed skin as she twisted beneath the sheets.  
  
"Mmm," she rasped, keeping her eyes closed. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Just...admiring," Kara whispered, scooting closer from her side of the bed.   
  
"You mean staring?" Cat smirked. "Watching me sleep?”   
  
“Yes...technically," she swallowed. "But...when you're awake, everything moves so fast...sometimes I forget to take in all the details."   
  
"Details," Cat echoed amusedly. “Such as?”

"Well..." Kara leaned in, placing a kiss to the side of her jaw. "Your freckles, for one.”

“Freckles?” Cat’s eyes shot open, her narrow nose scrunched up. “Really, that's what's keeping you awake?”

“Uh huh,” Kara traced her finger down her neck. “I wish...I could name them all. Map every single one, like stars."  
  
"I see," she tried not to give away just how moved she was. "Any particular favorites?" 

“Hmm, let me think,” Kara sat up a little, her voice turning extra playful. Cat couldn't help but bite her lip as she looked at the way she sat, cross-legged and naked, comfortably confident under her gaze. “There's the two right here...on the side of your face.”

She brought her fingers to them, drifting across her cheek, her chin, before trailing lower.

“I like the darker ones, here…” she pressed into the soft spot beneath her armpit.

“ _Don't_...tickle me,” Cat warned, keeping her grin tucked behind clenched teeth.

“I won't,” Kara promised unconvincingly, straddling her waist, slowly peeling back the sheet, revealing small, delicate breasts that still took her breath away every time she got to see them. “And then...there are these…”

She kissed her way up Cat’s chest, letting her fingers lead the way, leaving warm imprints as she connected the dots, sucking in her collarbone, until she reached her neck.

“You still...haven't answered my question…” Cat hissed, flustered tone melting under Kara’s sweet persistence.

“There are just...so many...it's hard to decide…”

She traced her fingernails up her arms, stopping at every mark, every variation, every unique piece of the puzzle that made up the woman she loved.

“But I guess...if I had to pick just one...it would have to be this…”

Cat’s breath caught, eyes shuddering closed as Kara’s tongue darted at the corner of her lip, to the tiny, barely there freckle that went unnoticed by most people, but had always made Kara blush, like it was a secret, a softer, more vulnerable part of Cat that only she could see, like so many other soft spots.

“Hmm,” Cat buzzed, wrapping her arms behind Kara’s muscular back, smoothing long fingers up her spine.

“It reminds me...of chocolate,” Kara licked again. “Like...a small drop of syrup...leftover...”

“Honestly,” Cat rolled her eyes. “I'd be annoyed by you turning me into food, but considering it's your favorite thing..."  
  
"It's not…” Kara’s lips hovered as she breathed. “...my _favorite_ thing..."

“No?” Cat brushed their noses together, cheekbones rising as she smiled.

“No…” Kara whispered, kissing her so completely, letting Cat’s full lips take hers as she pulled her closer, fingers tangling in her hair.

She kissed and nibbled and breathed Cat in, deepening with every thrust of tongue and taste of leftover scotch, mixed with the way Cat always tasted, perfect, like she was made to kiss and hold and come home to. Kara shivered as the sheet moved down further between them, guided by Cat’s hand, until there was nothing but skin on skin, warm bodies slipping together, entwining and writhing and making it so they couldn't be pried apart, the heat between their hips meeting, making Kara’s nipples hard as she walked her fingers down to Cat’s hip, gripping on to keep her steady.

Cat spread her legs, and Kara knew by now that was her signal. She dropped her hand between her thighs, sliding digits up through wetness, gasping audibly as Cat dug her nails into her shoulder, and she knew she wouldn't last long. It was the middle of the night, early morning really, and though she'd never admit it, this was Cat’s witching hour, the time Kara found her to be most alive and insatiable. She gave into her ache by dragging fingertips across her clit, flitting and pressing and rubbing, all the while kissing her senseless, holding her cheek, until Cat was humming, singing her name in a pitch reserved only for these oui hours, coming wildly in the dark.

Kara fell against her chest, slowing her hand, kissing Cat’s nose and lips again and again, letting their eyelids flutter, smiles dancing until they were sated and still.

Minutes passed. Kara stroked Cat’s hair in the silence, curled around her like she was afraid she might disappear.

“I have a confession,” she whispered.

“What?” Cat breathed back. “What is it?”

“I really do...love...your freckles…” Kara swallowed. “But that's not why I was staring.”

“Really?” Cat smirked. “Then what…”

“I just…” Kara bit her lip, tears threatening to spill over. “Sometimes...I wake up, and remember what it was like...to not have you around. To miss you...when you were gone.”

Cat’s face fell. She sighed, pulling Kara tighter, kissing her forehead.

“And I just…” Kara sniffed. “...I don't ever want to feel that...ever again.”

“You won't,” Cat breathed, shaking her head. “ _I'm here_. This is it. This is real. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, nuzzling against her neck, falling back to sleep in seconds.

Cat spent the morning watching her sleep, holding her close, making sure she knew she would always be there, from now until forever, every time she woke up.


End file.
